Destinos Cruzados
by TwiMoni24
Summary: Edward y Jasper son dos jóvenes que han sufrido en su infancia y solo desean encontrar el amor, por otro lado bella y alice son dos chicas con deseos de emprender un camino lleno de aventuras,ya que esta última tiene una grave enfermedad . ¿Qué pasará cuando estos cuatro jóvenes unan sus destinos al entrar a una subasta?


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie M. La historia es completamente de nuestra autoría.

Los Capítulos irán siempre divididos en dos partes: la primera la escribe Mónica y la segunda Carol.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era claro que Edward estaba enamorado de Bella, y ella de él. El problema no radicaba allí, el problema era que ellos dos no estaban juntos, Edward era el novio de Alice y Jasper el novio de Bella. Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice y ella de él. Al inicio sólo existía una subasta, unas ganadoras y el premio. Y al final ¿Qué quedará?

**Capítulo I**

**Pov. Edward:**

Estaba sentado en una silla en la cocina, viendo como mi mamá preparaba un poco de lasaña al horno; ella no paraba de ver el reloj de pared cada segundo. Yo sabía porque lo hacía estaba en pánico, en esta casa la cena se sirve a las 7:00 pm, ni un minuto más, todo tenía que hacerse a la perfección, si eso no se hacía papá te daba una "pequeña lección" como él solía llamarla.

Jasper se acercó corriendo, con un par de juguetes a la mano.

-–Mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar un rato con Emmett? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Esme mi madre voltio a ver el reloj por enésima vez, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

–No Jasper tu padre llegara dentro de poco y tú sabes que a él le gusta comer en familia. –Mamá estaba nerviosa se le veía mientras hablaba.

–La cara de Jasper estaba llena de tristeza, dolor, y angustia, pero aun así le sonrió a mamá, rápidamente se fue a sentar junto a mí. Él era un chico lindo con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Era mi hermano menor, pero siempre parecía que él era mayor. Siempre me cuidaba en la casa, en la escuela, se enojaba cuando alguien me hacía daño y siempre me protegía. Según solo él me podía molestar ya que eso hacen los hermanos, y bueno también su mejor amigo y vecino Emmett.

–Entonces Edward ¿me ayudas con la tarea? – me pregunto él codeándome fuertemente para prestarle atención.

Él tenía nueve años, y era un año menor que yo, así que como buen hermano mayor que era le tenía que ayudar con la tarea.

–Si claro. Cuando quieras. –Sonreí, enseñando mis relucientes dientes. – ¿Sobre qué es? –pregunte.

–Matemáticas ecuaciones, tu sabes cosas complicadas que quizás nunca las necesitemos, pero son obligatorias para pasar el año. – dijo sonriendo, aunque yo sabía que odiaba esa materia.

–Chicos coloquen la mesa, por favor, ya saben cómo. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo mamá sirviendo los platos, para venir a acomodarlos en la mesa.

Jasper y yo solo asentimos y fuimos a poner las cosas, mientas yo me repetía mentalmente, "mantel, vaso a la izquierda, cuchillo, tenedor, y cuchara a la derecha".

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, mientras mi madre servía y acomodaba los platos, para la cena. Mi papá era un perfeccionista total, si no exactamente bien todo se enojaba y nadie quería eso ya que una "pequeña lección" como solía llamarla él, dolía montones, golpes, e insultos, eran sus pequeñas lecciones, que nos dejaban en el hospital, con una nueva historia que contar, las escusas de siempre me caí, o me golpe sin querer, eran las mentiras, engaños, que solíamos usar, ya que no podíamos decir que mi padre era el que ocasionaba eso, por eso mejor ni hacerlo enojar.

Odiaba esta parte del día, todo estaba bien, hasta que él llegaba a casa y luego cambiamos, de ser personas a ser robots, ya no sonreíamos, o platicábamos, mucho menos reíamos, solo permanecíamos callados, y nerviosos al no saber que pasara.

Un par de minutos después llego mi padre. Jasper me mando una mirada que decía compórtate por favor, pero es que siempre me ponía tan nervioso, pero hoy no, tome la mano y le sonreí, mientas mi padre entraba. Él tenía el pelo rubio como el de Jasper, tenía los ojos verdes, con un seño de enojo muy particular en él.

–Hola niños. –Dijo con su voz profunda que solo nos daba más miedo. Me estremecí, cuando él se acercó, a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar. Trate de no respirar, para no moverme, parecía que yo causaba sus problemas, porque siempre hacia algo mal.

–Hola papá respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Esto se ve delicioso Esme, creo que hoy si te esforzaste un poco más. –Dijo mi padre dándole una sonrisa forzosa. Todos empezamos a comer, en silencio. – ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? –Pregunto él fingiendo interés.

-Muy bien. – solo dijimos eso para volver a quedar callados.

–¿Y tú Esme que hiciste? – pregunto a mi madre, pero evitándola ver.

–Fui al supermercado, y lave la ropa, –Respondió muy bajito.

–Esme habla más fuerte no te escucho– Grito mi padre mientras levantaba la mano, lo que provoco miedo, me empezó temblar la mano esto provoco que se me tirara el refresco.

–¡Mierda! Edward, Pendejo, que estúpido eres ni tomar refresco sabes, se ve que saliste igual o más pendejo que tu madre. –Gruño, tomándome de la mano y me tiraba de la silla bruscamente. De repente mi espalda toco el suelo, un dolor me atravesó, pero no llore sabía que si lo hacía, empeoraría las cosas, el odiaba que llorara, decía que los hombres jamás lloran.

Vi como Jasper se levantaba rápidamente y se ponía enfrente de mi padre, para que no me golpeara.

–¡Quítate Jasper! ¡Necesita no ser tan pendejo! –Grito mi padre mientras lo agarraba de la camisa, lo tiro de bruces contra el suelo, mientras le jalaba el pelo y lo pateaba mientas le decía. – para que no te metas mientras le doy una lección a tu hermano.

–Para ya–Grito mi madre, mientras se acercaba, mi padre dejo a Jasper en el suelo, mientras se acercaba a mi madre.

–Tú también quieres una pequeña lección Zorrita, bueno al cliente lo que se le pide no. – dijo mi padre mientras le daba un par de cachetadas, luego le dio un par de puñetazos en la boca del estómago, haciendo que mi mamá se pusiera en posición fetal, y teniendo mi padre la oportunidad de golpearla más.

–Vámonos de aquí Edward, sabes que si nos quedamos le va ir peor. –Dijo Jasper agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome a las escaleras del segundo piso.

Al llegar a nuestro cuarto Jasper saco su cuaderno de Matemáticas para que lo ayudara, para poder hacernos oídos sordos como siempre que esto pasaba abajo.

_Diez años después..._

**Pov. Bella: **

Hoy el día estaba oscuro, el astro mayor fue oculto por nubes de un tenue gris. Así el clima no estuviese triste lo sería si Carlisle — Nuestro doctor— nos diera una mala noticia. Alice y yo estábamos en ese pequeño, pero acogedor consultorio al que tantas veces habíamos visitado con el paso del tiempo. Mi hermana recorría todo el lugar con sus ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que veníamos, se notaba hasta en sus poros el nerviosismo.

—Todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? —Traté de calmarla, y solo se limitó a sonreír. En realidad me preocupaba su salud, era mi hermana menor, mi enana. Carlisle entró al consultorio con muy buen semblante y con los resultados de los exámenes de mi hermana en la mano. Se sentó rígido frente a nosotras.

—Bien, veamos que arrojaron los exámenes —Tomó el sobre y sacó su contenido, desdobló las hojas y al leerlas su expresión cambió, frunció el ceño y nos miró—. Debes ser fuerte…

—Carlisle, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene Alice? —En ese momento miré a mi hermana, tenía sus manos juntas, entrelazadas y su expresión era inescrutable.

—Alice tienes Alzheimer: es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que se manifiesta como deterioro cognitivo. Se caracteriza por una pérdida de la memoria inmediata y de otras capacidades mentales, a medida que las células nerviosas mueren y diferentes zonas del cerebro se atrofian —Eso no _era_ posible. Volteé a mirar a mi hermana y tenía sus ojos llorosos, tomé su mano izquierda para hacerle sentir mi apoyo.

—Existe algún tra…—Mi voz se quebró. No podía permitirme llorar, al menos no frente a mi hermana.

—Si, existe un tratamiento y créanme yo le daré su respectivo seguimiento, saben cuánto las estimo. Deben estar en terapias para crear estrategias que ayuden a la memoria de Alice, y junto a los medicamentos podremos lograr que la enfermedad sea leve — Se detuvo pensativo, mirando los resultados—. Los casos de Alzheimer son muy poco comunes en personas de tu edad, pero lamentablemente existen.

El silencio reinó por unos largos segundos. _Interminables para mí. _Alice se levantó y Salió corriendo del consultorio, al mismo tiempo Carlisle y yo nos pusimos de pie.

—Lo siento, yo iré por ella. Gracias Carlisle —Dije mientras iba saliendo, el solo asintió.

Salí corriendo de la clínica, y Alice estaba en el auto sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Caminé despacio. Al entrar al auto la miré y le dije: —Yo estoy contigo hermana, te apoyaré siempre —Se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó, la escuchaba llorar y no sabía que decirle. Se incorporó y de camino no pronunció palabra alguna. Al llegar a casa nos esperaba papá.

—¿Cómo les fue? —Preguntó Charlie preocupado.

—¡Genial papá! —Dijo Alice con un tono sarcástico—. Tu hija tiene Alzheimer. Mi memoria se irá deteriorando día a día, poco a poco, y no podré evitarlo —Empezó a llorar, no entendía su comportamiento ante Charlie, pero era comprensible, esa noticia no era la mejor de todas—. Dependeré de ustedes, no podré recordar lo que hice el día anterior.

—Alice, con el tratamiento podremos controlar la enfermedad.

—No Bella, no me someteré a ningún tratamiento. ¿Entiendes? ¡A nada! ¿Para qué? si al final moriré—Sus palabras me dolían. Yo solo era dos años mayor que Alice, yo la cuidé desde que tuve uso de razón, jugamos juntas y ahora…

Charlie estaba atónito ante la noticia.

—Pero ¿Cómo?, hija eres tan joven, apenas tienes veinte años. ¡Es imposible! ¡Un error! —Alice ladeó la cabeza. Y dijo:

—No papá, Carlisle no lo informó —Salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Mi hermana era muy joven y el ver como sufría, apagaba mi corazón.


End file.
